In existing 3GPP LTE networks, downlink control information (DCI) may be scrambled using a scrambling sequence that is specific to a user equipment (UE). However, there may be situations in which a UE other than the target UE successfully de-scrambles and decodes DCI that was directed to the target UE. In these situations, the UE may incorrectly act on the DCI causing errors or other inefficiencies.